Berubah Lebih Baik
by Megumi.Rindaman
Summary: Kalimat kasar dari Sakura menyadarkan Naruto. Ia akan menunjukan bahwa ia bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat pada orang-orang yang mengakui keberadaannya. Ia tahu bahwa menjadi ninja yang hebat di dapat dari usaha yang keras, darah, keringat dan air mata. Determination!Naruto.


**Catatan Author:** Hai para pembaca sekalian, saya author baru di dunia fanfiction ini, saya di kasih account oleh teman saya karena dia bilang tidak bisa melanjutkan membuat cerita di fanfiction ini. Saya merasa tertantang untuk membuat cerita di sini, saya berharap para senpai memberikan saya saran dan kritiknya agar saya bisa menciptakan karya yang membuat para pembaca menyukainya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, silahkan baca chapter pertama ini.

 **Berubah Lebih Baik**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 1: Kata-kata yang membuat ia sadar!**

Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur kecil apartemen miliknya, ia baru saja pulang dari latihan kerjasama kelompok yang di bimbing Kakashi.

Ia melirik jam yang terpampang di dinding dekat pintu masuk, jam tersebut masih menunjukan pukul 14.00, itu artinya masih ada waktu sekitar 3-4 jam lagi untuk dirinya berlatih di lapangan latihan yang tidak sengaja ia temukan saat pulang tadi.

Menutup matanya, ia mulai berpikir kata-kata yang di lontarkan gadis berambut merah muda saat mereka selesai berlatih.

 _"NARUTO BODOH?! SEUMUR HIDUPKU AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERKENCAN DENGANMU?! AKU AKAN HANYA BERKENCAN DENGAN SASUKE-KUN?! DAN SATU LAGI KAMU TIDAK AKAN MENJADI SEORANG HOKAGE?! HANYA SASUKE-KUN YANG PANTAS MENJADI HOKAGE?! INGAT ITU BAIK-BAIK BODOH?!"_

Ia tahu dirinya tidak hebat seperti Uchiha Sasuke rekan timnya, tapi gadis berambut merah muda sudah menghancurkan mimpinya dengan mengatakan ia tidak akan bisa menjadi Hokage, awalnya ia hanya mengajak kencan gadis berambut merah muda untuk berkencan dengannya seperti hari-hari yang lalu ia lakukan.

Tapi yang ia dapat adalah jawaban dengan kata-kata yang pedas dan menusuk hati. Benarkah ia tidak akan bisa menjadi Hokage seperti apa yang gadis berambut merah muda itu katakan?

Mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat karena begitu emosi atas ucapan gadis berambut merah muda tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Sandaime Hokage.

 _"Naruto-kun, segala sesuatu itu di dapat dengan usaha yang keras, darah, keringat dan air mata. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kamu akan bisa mengambil topi ini dariku."_

Perkataan dari Hokage membuat Naruto berpikir. Apakah ia sudah berusaha dengan keras? Ia tahu bahwa ia belum berusaha keras.

Kepalan tangannya mulai perlahan melemas, ia sadar gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Haruno Sakura bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Masih banyak orang yang berharap padanya. Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei, Ayame, dan Teuchi-jichan adalah orang-orang yang percaya padanya. Bukankah ia pernah berkata pada seorang anak laki-laki bernama Sarutobi Konohamaru yang merupakan cucu dari Sandaime Hokage kalau menjadi seorang Hokage tidak ada yang namanya jalan pintas, lalu kenapa sekarang ia depresi karena perkataan Sakura yang bahkan menganggapnya penganggu hubungan antara dia dengan Uchiha terakhir.

Ia tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu.

Ngomong-ngomong Uchiha terakhir ia jadi berpikir kenapa ia menjadikan Sasuke sebagai rival? Bahkan Sasuke yang merupakan Uchiha terakhir tidak ada yang istimewa darinya, hanya nama clan-nya saja yang membuat dia merasa istimewa.

Naruto bangkit dari kasur yang tadi dimana ia merebahkan tubuhnya, membuka jendela kamar apartemennya ia bisa melihat empat deretan wajah Hokage, ia berpikir adakah clan Uchiha dalam deretan patung tersebut?

Ia tahu siapa yang pantas ia jadikan rival? Ya. Deretan wajah Hokage yang terpampang jelas itulah yang pantas ia jadikan rival. Ia mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang berbentuk tinju ke wajah para Hokage lalu berkata.

"Lihat aku akan melampaui kalian. Itu adalah janji seumur hidupku. Dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku."

Naruto menurunkan kepalan tinjunya, ia menutup jendela lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Ia tahu sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia harus berlatih lebih keras agar bisa melampaui keempat rivalnya.

Tempat yang pantas untuk memulainya adalah perpustakaan, karena perpustakaan adalah sumber pengetahuan yang ia cari agar bisa melampaui para rivalnya.

Perpustakaan Konoha mencakup pengetahuan yang ia butuhkan, di perpustakaan banyak buku-buku mengenai ninja hingga pengetahuan lainnya yang ia butuhkan.

Menghiraukan tatapan yang kurang bersahabat dari penduduk desa, Naruto mengabaikannya, ia berpikir buat apa ambil pusing, bahkan mereka bukan orang-orang yang percaya padanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menunjukan pada orang-orang yang mengakui keberadaannya dan percaya padanya bahwa ia bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat.

Di dalam perpustakaan ia mencari sesuatu yang ia cari. Awalnya ia tidak di perbolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, tapi setelah Naruto berkata kalau perpustakaan milik semua warga desa yang dimana ia juga termasuk di dalamnya. Pada akhirnya penjaga perpustakaan memperbolehkan ia masuk.

Ia mencari di sektor ninja, akhirnya ia menemukan buku yang di cari, buku tersebut adalah buku chakra control. Ia mencari lagi di sektor beladiri, ia tidak tahu kenapa buku-buku mengenai ninja hanya ada sedikit, sebagian besar dari buku-buku tersebut adalah buku cerita tentang ninja.

Naruto mengambil semua buku beladiri yang ia temukan, ia menuju kasir untuk mencatat buku apa saja yang ia pinjam, ia di beri batas waktu selama dua minggu setiap kali meminjam buku dari perpustakaan.

• **Berubah Lebih Baik •**

Hembusan angin begitu menyejukan pemuda pirang berusia 14 tahun, sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang berada di tempat pelatihan yang terabaikan karena sudah tidak layak pakai, Naruto membuka buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan lalu mulai membacanya.

 _ **Chakra**_ _adalah sesuatu yang penting bahkan teknik yang paling dasar pun memerlukan chakra. Chakra adalah hasil dari penggabungan energi fisik yang hadir dalam setiap sel tubuh dan energi spiritual yang diperoleh dari pikiran. Setelah dibentuk, dapat disalurkan melalui sistem peredaran chakra, yaitu chakra sebagai sistem peredaran reguler adalah darah, ke salah satu dari 361 poin chakra dalam tubuh._

 _Melalui berbagai metode, yang paling umum digunakan adalah segel tangan, chakra kemudian dapat dikontrol dan dimanipulasi untuk menciptakan efek tidak masuk akal, seperti memanjat pohon menggunakan kaki, berjalan di atas air, bahkan mengeluarkan unsur elemen yang ada di dalam tubuh._

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa kegunaan dari chakra banyak sekali, ia berpikir apakah benar bisa memanjat pohon menggunakan kaki? Membuka lembaran berikutnya Naruto mulai membacanya lagi.

 _ **Latihan Memanjat Pohon**_ _adalah metode pelatihan yang digunakan untuk mendapatkan keterampilan lebih dengan kontrol chakra._

 _Pelatihan ini melibatkan fokus jumlah tetap dari chakra ke bagian bawah kaki seseorang, dan menggunakan itu untuk memanjat pohon tanpa menggunakan tangan seseorang. Jika aliran chakra terlalu lemah, pengguna akan kehilangan pijakan mereka di pohon dan jatuh. Jika terlalu kuat, pengguna akan menjauh dari pohon dan menyebabkan pohon hancur sekitar titik kontak dan pengguna akan jatuh._

Naruto kaget kalau memanjat pohon bisa di lakukan dengan kaki, ia berpikir kenapa Kakashi tidak mengajarkan mereka salah satu teknik dasar chakra? Padahal kelompok 7 terbentuk seminggu yang lalu.

Apa yang menyebabkan Kakashi-sensei tidak mengajarkan mereka _Latihan Memanjat Pohon_? Apa karena ia adalah wadah bagi Kyūbi? Apa karena Kakashi-sensei malas mengajarkan Kelompok 7? Apa Kakashi-sensei mengajarkan Sakura dan Sasuke secara diam-diam karena ia adalah Bocah Kyūbi?

Beberapa spekulasi muncul di benak Naruto, ada rasa sakit di hati Naruto jika Kakashi-sensei benar-benar mengajarkan Sakura dan Sasuke secara diam-diam karena ia adalah Bocah Kyūbi.

Naruto menutup bukunya, ia tahu Kakashi-sensei bukan siapa-siapa baginya, bahkan Kakashi-sensei selalu terlambat selama 3 jam saat pertemuan Kelompok.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak mau berfikir negatif dulu. Yang jelas ia tahu bahwa _Latihan Memanjat Pohon_ adalah salah satu latihan dasar chakra. Naruto sudah mengingat istruksi yang di berikan buku chakra kontrol yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Naruto menaruh bukunya di bawah salah satu pohon Tempat Pelatihan yang terabaikan.

Setelah menaruh bukunya, Naruto berjalan ke salah satu pohon dan mulai untuk pelatihan.

Ia langsung melakukan segel tangan Tiger untuk mengumpulkan chakra, ia mulai berkonsentrasi dan menyalurkan chakra kedua kakinya, dirasa cukup ia menempelkan kaki kirinya di badan pohon lalu di lanjutkan dengan menempelkan kaki kanannya, ia mulai berjalan. Baru saja satu langkah ia tergelincir dan jatuh.

"Ouch! Sakit!" Naruto memegang punggungnya yang sakit karena terjatuh, "Ini tidak mudah." ia tahu ini adalah resiko yang ia terima jika mengalirkan chakra terlalu kecil.

Pemuda pirang bangkit lagi dan melakukan segel tangan Tiger kembali, kali ini ia menambahkan chakranya kedua kakinya. Ia mencoba kembali, baru saja dua langkah kaki kanan yang di aliri chakra menghancurkan titik dimana ia pijak, Naruto terpental sekitar setengah meter akibat daya kejut yang di hasilkan kaki kanannya.

Naruto kembali terjatuh, "Ouch! Benar-benar sakit!" ia menghiraukan sakit yang di derita punggungnya, ia menggelengkan kepala, "Para Hokage terdahulu juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku tidak akan menyerah!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat.

Pemuda pirang bangkit lagi, ia berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan bisa melakukan ini dalam satu malam. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengecangkan rahangnya.

"Yosh! Aku harus terus mencoba dan mencoba sampai bisa, lihat saja aku akan menguasai teknik ini dengan cepat!"

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit di Tempat Pelatihan seorang pemuda pirang melakukan _Latihan Memanjat Pohon_. Walaupun ia harus jatuh bangun ia tidak akan menyerah agar sampai tujuan. Ia menggunakan sebilah kunai untuk menandai sampai dimana ia bisa melakukan latihan ini.

• **Berubah Lebih Baik •**

Suara kicauan burung terdengar di telinga pemuda pirang yang terbaring di tanah Tempat Pelatihan, pemuda tersebut melakukan _Latihan Memanjat Pohon_ hingga larut malam.

Awalnya ia berhasil mencapai puncak pohon dalam waktu 4 jam. Tapi karena ia berpikir tidak mungkin dalam pertarungan di pohon harus menggunakan segel tangan Tiger, akhirnya ia mencoba _Latihan Memanjat Pohon_ tanpa segel tangan, dan itu berhasil hingga larut malam. Karena kelelahan pemuda pirang berusia 14 tahun tertidur di Tempat Pelatihan hingga akhirnya suara kicauan burung membangunkannya.

Membuka matanya ia melihat bahwa matahari sudah muncul dari tempat peraduan, ia membulatkan matanya.

"Oh sial, aku terlambat pertemuan Kelompok!" dengan sigap ia bangun dan segera berlari menuju apartemennya.

Ia menghiraukan tatapan yang selalu ia dapat dari para penduduk desa, setelah sampai apartemennya ia membuka pintu dan melihat bahwa jam menunjukan pukul 08.15, bergegas ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Hampir 10 menit Naruto membersihkan diri, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan membuka pintu lemarinya.

Ia menghela nafas ketika pakaian yang ia gunakan sehari-hari tidak ada di dalam lemari.

Menepok dahinya ia teringat bahwa pakaiannya belum ia cuci, dengan berat hati ia mengambil pakaian yang lain.

Pakaian yang ia ambil adalah kaos gelap motif berjaring-jaring dengan di padukan jaket warna putih panjang di sertai lambang Uzumaki di bagian punggungnya, untuk bagian bawahnya ia memakai celana di bawah lutut berwarna gelap, untuk sepatunya ia memakai sepatu standar ninja warna biru.

Tidak lupa ia memasang Kunai Holster di punggung paha sebelah kanan dan Hip-Pouch di belakang pinggang sebelah kiri.

Pakaian yang Naruto pakai adalah hadiah dari Sandaime Hokage saat ulang tahun yang ke 13. Sandaime memberikan tiga set pakaian tersebut sebagai hadiah.

Ia berdiri di depan cermin dengan penampilan barunya, ia tersenyum kecil karena penampilan barunya membuat ia sedikit lebih keren, ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Penampilan bukan segalanya dalam dunia ninja, tapi kemampuan seseorang yang menentukan apakah ia pantas menjadi ninja atau tidak." berkata seperti itu ia mulai keluar dari apartemen kecilnya.

Dengan sigap ia mulai berlari untuk menuju Tempat Pelatihan No.7, ia bisa melihat para penduduk tidak melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti yang ia dapatkan setiap hari, ia heran dengan para penduduk hanya ia beda penampilan penduduk desa menatapnya dengan tatapan bukan seperti yang biasa ia terima.

Akhirnya ia tahu bahwa penampilannya bisa merubah sedikit pandangan penduduk desa tentang dirinya.

 _'Tidak buruk juga memakai pakaian dari Hokage-jiji. Mulai sekarang aku akan memakainya setiap hari, siapa tahu para penduduk mengakui keberadaanku sama seperti Iruka-sensei, Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-jichan dan Hokage-jiji.'_

Ia tahu jika merubah penampilan tidak akan merubah kemampuan ninja seseorang, tapi tidak salahkan kalau itu dapat merubah pandangan seseorang mengenai dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia menambah kecepatan berlarinya untuk menuju Tempat Pelatihan No.7.

• **Berubah Lebih Baik •**

Tempat Pelatihan No.7 dua orang Genin duduk di dekat pohon, mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu rekan dan guru mereka yang belum juga datang ketempat ini.

"Naruto-baka belum datang juga, ia pasti terlambat!" gadis berambut merah muda kesal karena salah satu rekannya belum datang, ia melirik kearah Sasuke, _**"Cha berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun!"**_ rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Sakura.

Sementara itu pemuda berusia 14 tahun yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam masih dalam posisi kedua tangannya yang di katupkan dan di jadikan sandaran dagunya, kedua sikunya di tahan oleh kedua lututnya yang di tekuk.

Ia melirik Sakura yang mengeluarkan rona merah, menaikan satu alisnya, _'Ada apa dengan gadis menyebalkan ini?'_ pikir Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura.

Sakura yang di tatap Sasuke makin mengeluarkan rona merahnya, ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke menyukainya.

 _ **"Cha! Sasuke-kun menatapku!"**_ inner Sakura berteriak dengan senang ketika pemuda pujaannya menatap dirinya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ia berpikir bahwa rekannya sedikit gila, _'Brengsek! Naruto belum juga datang dan Kakashi-sensei belum muncul-muncul juga, kalau begini kapan aku bisa membalaskan dendam anggota clan-kun?'_ ia sangat senang jika Naruto datang karena Naruto pasti akan menganggu gadis berambut merah muda dengan mengajaknya kencan setelah selesai latihan nanti.

Saat mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, pemuda berambut pirang berjalan dengan santai mendekati mereka, ia melihat sekeliling apakah guru mereka sudah datang, dan ternyata Kakashi-sensei belum datang.

Naruto menghela nafas, _'Harusnya aku tahu kalau Kakashi-sensei pasti akan telat. Kenapa aku harus terburu-buru.'_ ia menyesal karena harus terburu-buru karena ia takut datang terlambat. Ia melihat dua rekannya lalu menyapa mereka berdua.

"Pagi Sakura, pagi Sasuke."

Mendengar sapaan dari rekannya, dua orang rekan Naruto menatap Naruto. Mereka berdua terkejut mendapati Naruto tidak mengenakan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menghardik Naruto, "Naruto-baka?! Kau mengganti penampilan agar aku tertarik padamu?! Itu tidak akan terjadi?! Karena hatiku hanya milik Sasuke-kun?!" Sasuke yang mendengar itu melihat kearah Sakura, Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura harus marah dengan penampilan baru Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengencangkan rahangnya, ia bahkan tidak bermaksud membuat Sakura tertarik padanya. Jika saja pakaian yang biasa ia pakai ada ia pasti akan memakai pakaian tersebut.

Menggelengkan kepala, ia sadar kenapa harus repot-repot menanggapi gadis yang bahkan menganggap ia tidak ada.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Sakura. Bahkan aku tidak berpikir membuatmu tertarik padaku." ia berjalan memposisikan diri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Sakura terkejut atas jawaban Naruto, pertama pemuda pirang tidak memanggilnya dengan _'Sakura-chan'_ dan kali ini pemuda pirang menjawab bahwa ia tidak berusaha membuat dirinya tertarik pada Naruto. Ada sedikit rasa sesak di dalam hati gadis berambut merah muda ketika Naruto berkata seperti itu, Sakura menggelengkan kepala, _'Tidak! Naruto-baka itu pasti berpenampilan seperti itu agar aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke-kun! Itu pasti hanya akal-akalannya saja! Shannaro!'_ Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke dan mulai berfantasi aneh dalam pikirannya.

Lain dengan Sakura, Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan jawaban yang keluar dari rekannya yang memiliki rambut secerah matahari, keterkejutan itu tergantikan dengan seringai di wajah pemuda berambut hitam, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa berkata seperti itu pada gadis pujaannya.

Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa Naruto memang tidak mengganti penampilan untuk membuat Sakura tertarik padanya.

"Pakaian yang bagus Naruto." kata Sasuke singkat.

Naruto yang hendak membuka buku chakra control menatap Sasuke, "Terima kasih." ia kembali ke buku yang ia pegang lalu membuka lembaran yang belum sempat ia baca.

"Tapi tetap saja kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." sambung Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan binar-binar dalam hati ia berkata bahwa Sasuke sangat keren.

Naruto menatap kembali Sasuke lalu mengacuhkan Sasuke dengan kembali untuk segera membaca bukunya, Sasuke geram ketika Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Tidak ada reaksi dari Naruto, pemuda berambut hitam kembali memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membunuh Itachi.

Naruto mulai membaca buku chakra control yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Kemarin ia baru saja berhasil _Latihan Memanjat Pohon_ , dan kali ini latihan apa lagi yang akan di berikan oleh buku yang ia baca.

 _ **Latihan Berjalan di Permukaan Air**_ _membuat seseorang melatih kontrol chakra mereka lebih baik._

 _Latihan ini lebih sulit dari Latihan Memanjat Pohon karena latihan ini mengalirkan chakra kedua kaki untuk berjalan di atas air, perlu di ingat karena air merupakan benda cair jadi tekanan air akan berubah-ubah._

 _Semakin banyak Latihan Berjalan di Permukaan Air maka seseorang akan secara tidak sadar bahwa ia telah berjalan di atas air atau pada dasarnya chakra yang ada di dalam tubuh langsung terhubung ke permukaan air menyebabkan orang tersebut bisa berdiri, berjalan atau bahkan berlari di atas air._

Pemuda pirang tidak menyangka bahwa latihan berikutnya adalah _Latihan Berjalan di Permukaan Air_ , ia menutup bukunya dan memasukan kedalam Hip-Pouch. Ia akan mencobanya nanti setelah ia selesai berlatih bersama Kelompok 7.

• **Berubah Lebih Baik •**

Hatake Kakashi.

Dunia ninja mengenal ia sebagai _**Sharingan no Kakashi**_ , ia adalah murid yang tersisa dari Yondaime Hokage. Kedua rekannya telah lama tewas.

Uchiha Obito tewas tertimpa reruntuhan batu saat perang Konohagakure dengan Iwagakure dan memberikan Sharingan padanya yang saat itu mata kirinya terluka sedangkan rekan keduanya Nohara Rin tewas akibat jutsu _Chidori_ miliknya karena saat itu ia Rin di jadikan wadah bagi Sanbi oleh ninja Kirigakure, bisa di katakan saat itu Kakashi tidak sengaja membunuh Rin karena tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi ia telah terkena Genjutsu sehingga tanpa sadar membunuh Rin dengan _Chidori_.

Kini ia telah menjadi Jounin Pembimbing bagi Kelompok 7 yang beranggotakan dirinya, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Ia sudah lama berada di Tempat Pelatihan No.7, ia mengamati anggota Kelompoknya secara diam-diam dengan menurunkan tekanan chakra. Ia melihat putra dari Yondaime Hokage sekaligus gurunya dulu belum datang ke Tempat Pelatihan, ada rasa cemas dalam diri Kakashi ketika putra gurunya belum juga datang.

Ia menunggu putra gurunya sambil membaca buku _**Icha-Icha Paradise**_ karangan dari _**Gama Sennin**_ yang merupakan penulis sekaligus guru dari gurunya.

Waktu terus berjalan, sesekali ia melihat Tempat Pelatihan, tapi tetap saja sama. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura, ia menutup bukunya untuk memeriksa keadaan putra gurunya, walaupun dari luar ia terlihat tidak peduli tapi dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat peduli dengan Naruto yang merupakan putra dari Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto adalah warisan terakhir yang ditinggalkan gurunya, ia melihat Naruto bukan sebagai wadah bagi Kyūbi tapi sebagai pahlawan desa yang menjaga desa dari amukan Kyūbi 14 tahun silam.

Ia sangat tahu kenapa gurunya menggunakan Naruto yang saat itu masih bayi untuk menjadi wadah bagi Kyūbi. Ia sangat tahu betul prinsip gurunya, Yondaime Hokage tidak akan menggunakan bayi lain untuk di jadikan Jinchūriki Kyūbi jika ia tidak bisa mengorbankan putranya untuk keselamatan desa.

Kakashi mengutuk para penduduk desa yang melihat Naruto sebagai perwujudan dari Kyūbi bukan sebagai pahlawan desa yang telah melindungi mereka dari amukan Kyūbi, rasa sakit menyerang dadanya ketika mengingat dimana putra gurunya di abaikan oleh para penduduk desa, ia ingat betul bagaimana ia menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan pingsan karena kelaparan dan hidup di jalanan.

Ia menangis dan memeluk Naruto saat itu, air mata yang sudah tidak ia keluarkan saat menerima kenyataan guru dan istrinya tewas saat penyerangan Kyūbi keluar kembali saat melihat kondisi Naruto yang merupakan putra gurunya.

Ia membawa Naruto pada Sandaime Hokage dan meminta untuk mengadopsi Naruto, tapi Sandaime menolaknya karena takut para clan lain mengira Sandaime Hokage memberikan hak istimewa pada clan Hatake dan Naruto. Ingin sekali ia marah pada pemimpin desa Konohagakure itu, tapi apa daya ia hanya seorang bawahan.

Pada akhirnya Naruto di berikan sebuah apartemen oleh Sandaime Hokage, saat itu juga Kakashi mengawasi Naruto dari bayangan. Ia merasa sedih ketika Naruto tidak mendapatkan teman di usianya yang saat itu menginjak umur 7 tahun. Ia juga tertawa ketika Naruto melakukan kenakalan dengan mencoret-coret patung wajah Hokage dengan cat.

Dalam hati Kakashi sedikit menyesal kenapa ia tidak muncul di hadapan Naruto sedari dulu, ia sangat menyesali itu. Tapi kini ia bisa melatih putra gurunya karena ia sekarang adalah Jounin Pembimbing Kelompok 7, ia bertekad membalas semua jasa-jasa Namikaze Minato yang telah melatihnya dulu, di samping itu ia juga bisa membalas jasa rekannya yang telah memberikan Sharingan di mata kirinya dengan melatih Sasuke, sebenarnya ia kurang suka dengan sifat Uchiha terakhir satu ini karena tujuannya adalah balas dendam bukan melindungi desa.

Ketika ia ingin pergi dari Tempat Pelatihan dengan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ untuk menjemput Naruto ia di hentikan dengan sosok yang mengenakan pakaian milik gurunya dulu saat menjadi Chuunin berjalan ke arah Tempat Pelatihan.

Kakashi sangat terkejut ketika ia tahu siapa yang memakai pakaian itu. Karena sosok yang memakai pakaian itu terlihat seperti mini Namikaze Minato.

Kakashi tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto merubah tampilannya, ia juga terkejut ketika Naruto berkata pada Sakura bahwa ia tidak berusaha untuk menarik perhatian gadis berambut merah muda itu, ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke dan membaca buku.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat putra dari gurunya berubah sangat drastis dalam kurun waktu satu hari, tapi ia dapat melihat tekad bulat dari mata putra gurunya.

Kakashi berharap bahwa kemampuan ninja Naruto juga akan berubah dan berkembang seperti yang di harapkannya.

Tidak mau menunggu lama lagi akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk menyapa dan melatih mereka.

"Yo!" sapa Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Kelompok 7.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura bangkit dari tempat dimana mereka duduk dan mendekati Kakashi.

"Kamu terlambat Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto menutup telinganya karena Sakura berteriak dengan keras, sedangkan Sasuke mencoba bersikap sok keren dengan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana.

Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan senyum mata, _'Ia tidak berteriak seperti biasanya, dan ia makin mirip denganmu Minato-sensei.'_ pikir Kakashi, "Baiklah untuk sekarang kita akan melatih Taijutsu kalian, setelah itu kita akan mengambil misi di kantor Hokage." kata Kakashi.

Latihan Kelompok 7 berjalan dengan baik, kontrol chakra Naruto berkembang dengan pesat karena Naruto bisa bertahan menggunakan _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ lebih lama dari yang biasanya, Sakura sendiri tidak berkembang sama sekali, sedangkan untuk Sasuke masih seperti kemarin-kemarin yang selalu saja arogan dan menganggap pelatihan yang Kakashi berikan tidak begitu penting.

Latihan mereka di lanjutkan dengan mengambil misi di kantor Hokage, sang Hokage terkejut melihat penampilan baru Naruto, dalam pikirannya ia melihat Minato dalam diri Naruto saat memakai pakaian yang ia berikan saat ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 13.

Sarutobi Hiruzen juga sama terkejutnya dengan Kakashi ketika Naruto bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya, tapi sang Hokage tua berharap bahwa dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruto merupakan sesuatu yang baik karena ia telah menganggap Naruto sebagai cucunya sendiri.

Setelah menjalani D-Rank Mission yang dimana mereka bertugas untuk membersihkan kandang anjing clan Inuzuka, Kakashi membubarkan Kelompok 7 dan ia sendiri akan melaporkan hasil misi pada Hokage. Sebenarnya ia ingin mendiskusikan tentang perubahan Naruto dengan Sandaime Hokage, maka dari itu ia menyuruh Kelompok 7 untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

• **Berubah Lebih Baik •**

Kantor Hokage adalah tempat dimana pemimpin desa atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Hokage bekerja. Hokage adalah sebutan pemimpin desa Konohagakure, setidaknya ada lima desa besar yang terbentang di Elemental Nation.

Konohagakure di pimpin oleh Hokage, Kirigakure di pimpin oleh Mizukage, Iwagakure di pimpin oleh Tsuchikage, Sunagakure di pimpin oleh Kazekage dan Kumogakure di pimpin oleh Raikage.

Sarutobi Hiruzen mengisap pipa rokoknya, sambil duduk di kursi kebesarannya ia membaca laporan misi yang telah di jalani oleh Kelompok 7, ia menutup laporan tersebut dan menatap seorang Jounin di depannya.

"Kakashi-kun, bisa kamu jelaskan kenapa Naruto-kun bisa berubah seperti itu?"

Kakashi yang di tanya tersenyum mata dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Naruto bisa berubah seperti itu Hokage-sama." jawab Kakashi, "Sebenarnya saya juga ingin menanyakan hal itu pada anda Hokage-sama?" ia berharap bahwa Sandaime Hokage tahu kenapa Naruto berubah drastis seperti itu, tapi ternyata harapan itu sirna karena Sandaime Hokage juga tidak tahu kenapa Naruto berubah dalam satu hari.

Hiruzen mengangguk-ngangguk, ia berpikir apakah perubahan Naruto di karenakan segel yang di buat Minato mulai melemah dan Kyūbi mulai mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

"Apakah ada tanda-tanda kalau Kyūbi yang menyebabkan perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun?" tanya Hiruzen, ia bertanya seperti itu karena ia takut Naruto yang sudah di anggap cucunya sendiri terpengaruh oleh chakra Kyūbi.

Kakashi terkejut ketika Sandaime Hokage bertanya seperti itu.

Dalam benak Kakashi juga terlintas hal yang sama seperti yang Sandaime Hokage asumsikan, tapi ia yakin 100 persen bahwa perubahan Naruto bukan karena Kyūbi.

Kakashi menggelangkan kepala, "Sepertinya tidak Hokage-sama. Saya bisa melihat di mata Naruto kalau ia memancarkan tekad yang bulat dan itu bukan karena Kyūbi." Sandaime Hokage menghela nafas lega ketika Kakashi berkata seperti itu.

Ia memandang figura foto Yondaime Hokage yang berada tepat di belakang Kakashi, jika betul apa yang Kakashi katakan. Berarti Naruto memiliki _**'Tekad Api'**_ seperti ayahnya bahkan melebihi ayahnya, ia sepintas melihat kedua mata Naruto dan saat itu juga ia melihat bayangan Minato dalam diri Naruto.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Sandaime menghisap pipa rokoknya, "Aku yakin suatu hari nanti Naruto bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat bagi Konohagakure." katanya sambil menghembuskan asap yang ia hisap dari pipa rokok.

Mendengar perkataan Sandaime, Kakashi tersenyum senang, ia juga berharap bahwa Naruto bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti ayahnya bahkan ia percaya bahwa Naruto akan melebihi ayahnya.

"Saya juga yakin akan hal itu Hokage-sama." Sandaime Hokage tersenyum kearah Kakashi lalu mengangguk, "Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu." Kakashi membungkukan setengah badannya lalu pergi menghilang dari hadapan Sandaime Hokage dengan _Shunshin no Jutsu_.

Sandaime Hokage tersenyum membayangkan bahwa nanti cucu angkatnya akan mengenakan topi kebesaran Konohagakure, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada tumpukan kertas-kertas yang meninggi layaknya sebuah gunung. Ia menatap figura foto Yondaime Hokage lalu mengumpat dengan kasar.

"Brengsek kau Minato! Kamu pergi tanpa memberitahu cara untuk mengalahkan tumpukan laknat ini!"

• **Berubah Lebih Baik •**

Seperti kemarin pemuda berambut pirang sudah berada di Tempat Pelatihan yang ia tetapkan sebagai tempat dimana ia akan berlatih seterusnya.

Di samping ia mendapatkan pelatihan dari Kakashi-sensei ia juga mendapatkan pelatihan yang berharga dari buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kemarin.

Ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sebuah tempat yang banyak airnya, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah danau dekat Tempat Pelatihan dimana ia berdiri, tanpa menunggu lama ia berlari kearah danau tersebut.

Danau tersebut terlihat sangat jernih, ia melepas pakaiannya lalu menaruhnya di dekat pohon terdekat.

Ia mulai membuat segel tangan Tiger untuk mengeluarkan chakra dan mengalirkannya di kedua kakinya, di rasa cukup Naruto mulai berjalan kearah danau, satu langkah, dua langkah ia berhasil tapi saat langkah ketiga ia terjatuh kedalam danau, ia bangkit dan berenang sedikit ke pinggir danau.

"Huft! Airnya dingin sekali." ia tersenyum ketika percobaan pertama mendapatkan hasil yang bagus.

Ia naik lagi keatas tanah dan mulai melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Kali ini ia bisa mencapai empat langkah, ia terus mencoba dan mencoba hingga ia bisa berjalan di atas air tanpa terjatuh.

Dua jam berlalu akhirnya ia bisa berjalan di atas air tanpa perlu segel tangan Tiger, ia mencoba berlari dengan kencang dan hasilnya ia tidak terjatuh.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat lalu melompat tinggi, "Yosh! Akhirnya aku berhasil melakukannya!" ia sangat senang ketika ia berhasil melakukan sesuatu.

Ia berjalan menuju pinggir danau, ia mengistirahat tubuhnya yang basah di pinggir danau, ia berbaring dan memandang langit biru di atasnya, ia tersenyum karena ia telah berhasil menguasai dua chakra control, ia tidak berpuas diri dulu. Ia bangkit dari berbaring dan mengambil pakaian yang ia letakan di dekat pohon.

Ia mengambil beberapa buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, buku-buku tersebut adalah buku-buku mengenai beladiri.

Ia tersenyum lalu memasukan kembali buku tersebut.

"Aku akan membacanya saat pulang nanti." ia berjalan meninggalkan danau dengan wajah yang sangat ceria dan senang.

Pancaran matanya menunjukan tekad bulat yang sangat besar, pancaran matanya layaknya _**'Tekad Api'**_ yang merupakan moto dari Konohagakure.

Naruto sangat berterima kasih karena mengingat perkataan Sandaime Hokage dulu.

Segala sesuatu itu harus di dapat dengan usaha yang keras, darah, keringat dan air mata. Naruto akan selalu mengingat kata-kata itu di dalam benaknya.

 **[To Be Continued]**

Terima kasih sudah baca karya pertama saya, saya harap para pembaca menyukainya.

Terima kasih.


End file.
